


Digimon AU

by TheUltimateSupremeRobot



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, kiibo and kokichi are polygots, kiibouma ain't abusive back off haters, screams in french, wow so much gayness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateSupremeRobot/pseuds/TheUltimateSupremeRobot
Summary: This AU was made by a friend and I, but we can't talk due to reasons. Credit to her for Haruto, Keiichi, Satomi, Hotaru, and any other names who I may have forgotten ^^;Also I am a lazy ass so I'm just posting everything how we typed itForgive me ;-;Updates almost daily





	1. The beginning of the AU

Shuichi, Kaede, Kokichi, and Kiibo were accidentally kidnapped and taken to the real world by one of the Mastermind's henchmen Digimon and taken to the digiworld.  
They were hiding in a car at the time the Digimon caused a huge scare.

the digimon that kidnapped team V3 in the beginning just really liked cars and collected them? Like, "yeah destruction is okay, but cars are where it's at!"

Now imagine their surprise when they end up in the Digiworld instead of home  
They get scared and confused

as they were crossing the portal, these Digivices appear out of thin air

Digivice colours.  
Kaede = Pink  
Shuichi = Black and Blue  
Kiibo = Greenish Blue or Teal  
Kokichi = Purple

They meet their Digimon at the in-training level.

Kokichi holds a Tsunomon for like, a solid hour.  
Kiibo is too afraid to drop his Gummymon so he's just really careful and terrified at the same time.  
Shuichi is just backing away from JR DETECTIVE BUKAMON!  
And Kaede doesn't pick up Budmon in fear of harming her fingers  
Shuichi tells her to pick up Budmon from the bottom  
Budmon is just so happy to be held by her partner

Meanwhile JR DETECTIVE BUKAMON is starting unknowingly mimic some of Shuichi's in deep thought poses.  
Kokichi howls with laughter when he sees Bukamon mimic Shuichi

Tsunomon telling Kokichi that it's not nice to laugh at friends  
And Kokichi saying how he doesn't have any friends  
And Tsunomon is like "!!! I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND!!!"

Kaede cheered in support and Kiibo nods in approval.  
Shuichi is confused just gow Kokichi got the most pure and innocent partner.  
Budmon would jump for joy bud she's still being held by Kaede and doesn't want to hurt her  
Kiibo is still clinging to Gummymon

Budmon asking what a piano is  
Kaede is so shocked  
She has just met this digimon and she's already prepared to play a song for her when they get to a piano

Meanwhile Tsunomon is like "I just met you and I already love you!" While snuggling Kokichi.  
Kokichi is blushing hardcore and muttering about how he's not lovable. Meanwhile, Kiibo is going through a gay mid-life crisis as he's looking at Kokichi's pouty face  
Gummymon is like trying to be a wingman... Wingmon??? Uh... He's just saying how intensely he's staring at Kokichi and saying, "Do you like him?"  
Kiibo almost drops Gummymon. Kaede chokes on her spit

Shuichi is just in the metaphorical corner figuring things out with JR DETECTIVE BUKAMON and what their next plan of action is. So he hasn't been paying attention to what's going on.

Kiibo starts yelling at Gummymon in sheer embarrassment and denial. Kaede is trying not to laugh.  
Kokichi stops blushing to see what Kiibo is so flustered about. And then he goes to mercilessly tease him.  
Tsunomon just starts having a conversation with Gummymon about how friendly they seem

They get attacked like, 10 minutes later

Kiibo refuses to let Gummymon fight.  
He has a literal blobby thing, no way is he letting that thing fight  
Kokichi whispers Tsunomon good luck before letting him fight  
Kaede is like Kiibo: she is not willing to let her Digimon get hurt  
Budmon and Gummymon both have to jump out of their partner's hands to fight.  
Shuichi tries to hold back Bukamon, but no luck.

Kokichi is the only one who let's his digimon fight.  
Kokichi knows that protecting a friend is important. He knows that Tsunomon wants to fight. He doesn't want Tsunomon to get hurt, but he also doesn't want anyone else to get hurt.

All the Digimon charge into battle!  
"D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N"

"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BEARMON!"  
Kokichi: "Holy shit my fuzzball with a knife turned into a fucking baby bear..."

"GUMMYMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... TERRIERMON!"   
Kiibo: *is too shocked for words*

"BUDMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LALAMON!"  
Kaede: "why is mine the only one that actually makes sense?"

"JR DETECTIVE BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... DETECTIVE GOMAMON!"  
Shuichi: *unsure of what the fuck is happening*  
Shuichi: "... Did he have to state that he's a detective now?"

*to the theme of inspector gadget* Do do do do do, Inspector Ikkakumon, do do do do do, Inspector Ikkakumon  
That's what plays during the digivolution instead of brave heart

He just gets a different job depending on what his digivolution form is

Shuichi just gets more and more confused at the whole thing  
Meanwhile everyone else is giggling  
Kokichi is almost howling  
Bearmon would tell him it's not nice, but he's also to busy trying to keep himself from laughing

The water digimon backs off after a while  
The water digimon is like, "Is this a bad time? I can hold off my rampage for until tomorrow or Tuesday."  
Everyone nodded.

They meet again when they finally have their shit together  
Gomamon, Lalamon, and Terriermon digivolve in this battle, Bearmon doesn't but he still fights.

Kiibo seeing Gargomon and starts feeling a strange sense of Deja Vu or a feeling of similarities and he doesn't know why

Kiibo gets sent flying into a tree, yelling in shock.  
Kokichi runs to make sure he's okay  
Kiibo just starts speaking in German  
That's how hard the hit was  
So now Kokichi has to translate what Kiibo is saying until his internal hardware can fix the problem on its own  
Thank god that Kokichi can speak multiple languages  
This starts a small bond between them  
Kiibo gets gayer  
All the digimon notice

Terriermon just starts singing "Can you feel the love tonight" whenever Kiibo and Kokichi even brush up against each other slightly.  
Bearmon just starts asking if Kiibo is now Kokichi's friend because they seem to get along a lot better now  
Kiibo says that while they aren't quite friends yet, they are acquaintances  
Bearmon asking what an acquaintance is and if it's bad  
Kiibo explained that it was a person that you are kinda close to, but not friends with yet

Meanwhile Terriermon is just trying to butter Kokichi up to be Kiibo's friend.  
Kokichi carried Terriermon by the ears and handed him back to Kiibo  
"This is yours. Goodbye."

Bearmon seeing Kaede give Shuichi a kiss on the cheek and asks Kokichi if that was a symbol of a strong bond and Kokichi has to awkwardly describe relationships  
He didn't do a very good job either  
Well, Kokichi has never been in a relationship, so he doesn't know all the correct facts.  
And then Bearmon asks if Kiibo and Kokichi are dating  
Insert a very red faced Kokichi  
Kokichi started sputtering.  
Imagine Kiibo sees this and asks what's wrong and Bearmon asks Kiibo this time  
NOW Kiibo is speaking only in French now  
Kokichi is too flustered to translate  
But you can tell that it's because he's embarrassed. Terriermon smile at Bearmon

Terriermon has to fill in the blanks  
But Bearmon still doesn't understand  
Bearmon probably thinks that marriages are like, a best friend bond

Shuichi is almost positive that Bearmon was supposed to be Kiibo's partner at this point  
But Bearmon is Kokichi's partner 1000%


	2. Everyone's Crests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi gets all the UWU crests

Kaede = Hope and Sincerity   
Shuichi = Knowledge and Courage  
Kiibo = Reliability and Light   
Kokichi = Friendship, Love, and Kindness


	4. hELP ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH

EVERYTHING IS ON GOOGLE DOC BUT THIS STUPID WEBSITE WON'T LET ME UPLOAD WITHOUT MESSING UP THE DANG CHAPTERS  
HELP ;-;


End file.
